Harry Potter - Out of Time
by TwistedAngel666
Summary: Harry thrown back in time, has to survive Slytherin politics, his education and his lovelife all the while trying to keep his parents and co alive in the first war against Voldemort. Can he beat the odds, free those of their future mistakes and not buckle under the pressure?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter –Out of Time**

**Prologue**

Until he saw a pair of death eaters close in on them, Harry thought that they could have joined the others and escaped back to Hogwarts. Now, backing up slowly, he realised that was an unlikely end to this confrontation. Trapped in the Hall of Time with Neville's nose and wand broken and with Hermione near exhaustion, Harry was left as the only member capable of defending themselves. Harry gripped his wand tightly; his sweaty palms making his only defence feel like a useless piece of wood in his hands.

"I'm the one they want", he murmured, "You guys make a break for the door."

Looking at Harry with eyes wide with fear "No, no, no, Harry we can all make it out" Hermione's breathlessly cried out.

Harry's determination faltered as her tears hit the ground "Hermione it's the only w—PROTEGO TOTALUM!" The Death Eaters were no longer content being ignored and rained curses down upon their position. "Neville, I need you to carry Hermione out of here" sweat dripping down his face "Someone has to get out of here."

Neville nodded grimly as he picked up Hermione "NO, HARRY, NO!" Hermione began as her pounded against Neville's back.

"On my signal" the constant pressure of the curses caused his knees to buckle. "NOW" releasing the shield Harry blasted one of the Death Eaters away with a well-placed Bombardment curse, shocking the other one long enough for Neville to begin his escape.

Harry engaged the Death Eater who he now recognised as Dolohov in locking the older man in his place. Neville shouted that he made it out, which caused Harry to turn around, and allowed a sickly yellow light to catch him in the gut. With his defence broken Harry began to be pushed back "You can't win Potter, when the Dark Lord arrives-" He was cut off as Harry's deflected curse exploded behind him and shards of stone sliced into Dolohov's cheek. The pain caused fuelled his dark curses and Harry hastily erected a shield to deflect a multitude of colourful spells, which peppered his shield.

He couldn't give in to Doholov but as another spell pierced his shield Harry knew that he couldn't escape. He couldn't take much more of this and his spells weren't getting passed Doholov's shield. Harry knew of only one spell that could break through the man's defences, a curse he was well acquainted with "Killing curse" Harry muttered as he was backed up against the wall. The question of whether he could bring himself to use it became as the pressure against his shield stopped.

Doholov cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to someone "It's over Harry, your pathetic group of friends are cornered, give me the prophecy and I shall convince the Dark Lord to let them go."

The smirk plastered on Doholov's face did nothing ease Harry's mind but he couldn't let his friends die. "You swear that my friends shall be safe from any harm," Harry said breathing heavily now he had this small break from fighting.

"Of course Potter, we wouldn't want any harm to come to them" Dolohov said gazing longingly at the prophecy.

Harry's loyalty to his friends won over his pragmatism and he began to pass the prophecy over to Doholov. He couldn't leave them no matter what the cost or how slim the chance that they could live. But just as the prophecy brushed against Doholov's fingers an explosion ripped through the room and Harry could hear shouts of fighting somewhere else in the Ministry. He realised it must be the Order and using Doholov's distraction to his advantage disarmed before stunning the distracted Death Eater.

"HARRY" Sirius's voice carried down the hall, the man himself appearing not long after. Relief washed over Harry as his godfather came into view; he'd lived and allowed his friends to escape. This line of thought didn't last though as a Bombardment curse struck Harry in the middle of his chest. "HARRY, NO!" Sirius cried as his godson was knocked to the ground.

Harry staggered to his feet, drawing shallow, wheezing breaths as he attempted to wipe sweat and blood out of his eyes. "Bugger me, that hurt" Harry slurred as he turned to face the direction of his assailant.

What faced him was a woman who had recognised as the woman who had tortured Neville's parents and yet Harry was drawn to her. She had clearly been quite stunning in the past but after years of imprisonment had become a shadow of her former self. Yet her smile, deranged as it was, gave Harry a glimpse at her former beauty.

"Bellatrix" Sirius shouted as he unleashed a torrent of spells towards her, which she in turn returned with a fury. The pure destructive power of their magic was too much for the already abused environment caused by Harry's earlier duel, and as a stray spell was deflected it struck a container of faulty time turners above Harry. Hundreds came cascading down towards Harry knew he couldn't escape the downpour and before Sirius could do anything, his Harry disappeared under the downpour. The last thing Harry saw was golden sand pooling around him before everything went dark.

As Harry came round he felt as if he had just gone 3 rounds against Grawp. All Harry could see was shadowy figures above him "Are you okay my boy." Shaking the dust from his eyes, his vision gradually cleared and there before his eyes stood Albus Dumbledore. Harry felt relief flood through as Dumbledore must have gotten there in time. "Where are we sir?" Harry asked confusion swelling inside him as he looked around

"You are in the middle of the Diagon Alley. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on August the eleventh, if you really want to know" Dumbledore said confusion evident on his face.

Harry realised the time turners must have sent him back before the start of the school year but his thoughts were cut short as he noticed the date the copy of the Daily Prophet Dumbledore was carrying.

August 11th 1975.

Harry's head slammed back down on the cobblestone pavement and Harry's world went black again.

**A.N. Your Reviews and comments would be incredibly helpful in helping me mould this story.**

**A.N. I've been thinking about a new story for a while and have finally decided to put pen to paper, so to speak. Warriors of the Ancient Lands :The Staff of Asclepius is a story following a group of British demigods, which runs parallel to Percy's story from The Lightning Thief to The Last Olympian. If anyone has any ideas for secondary characters please go to that story post any ideas and if anyone wants to suggest mythical figures to appear please put those down as well.**

**Also I'm trying to balance writing this and Harry Potter – Out of Time as well as juggling History coursework and revision, but with my revised schedule I should be able to actually update my stor****ies.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter – Out of Time **

**Chapter 1**

Waking with a splitting headache for the second time in the last 24 hours left Harry rather disorientated. Looking around Harry saw Dumbledore sitting across from him with the Daily Prophet in his lap

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry questioned his mind rushing with the with ideas of how he got here. The old wizard across from him stirred looking up at Harry with puzzled eyes.

"M'boy, I believe that's the question I was hoping I could ask you. Dumbledore said with a slight frown before it was replaced with a smile.

"I… Sir don't you recognise me?" Harry's mind was racing, how could Dumbledore not know him.

"I can usually recognise one of my students but I can't seem to place you". Dumbldore said thinking back to his current Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. "So may I ask who you are and How you know me?"

"Professor I… Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter born 1980, James Potter and Lily Evans were my parents" Harry confessed depression setting in as he realised this Dumbledore didn't know him.

The startling confession led Dumbledore to subtly look into Harry's mind, realising the boy believed what he was saying was true.

"How…this…shouldn't…it isn't possible, it was 1996 last time I checked" exclaimed, unable to keep his composure, losing himself in the panic that the situation had tossed upon him.

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore responded in his grandfatherly voice, his own confusion and curiosity about the situation second to making sure the boy was comforted. "Your story seems to question that line of thought."

His mind numb with shock, Harry's head lowered in depression, trying to wrap his brain around what exactly was happening. "I don't understand what going on" He sighed, hoping that he was dreaming and soon he'd wake up in his warm bed at Hogwarts, ignoring Ron as he called out his name telling him to come and eat breakfast.

With his sparkling blue eyes, Dumbledore gazed at the younger wizard, silent, wanting him to initiate the conversation when he was ready. The elder wizard understood that the boy felt vulnerable and needed to come out of his shell without prompting. While he needed answers, he was willing to wait for the younger wizard.

"You want to know how I got here, don't you Professor." Harry sighed knowing the headmaster well enough to know when he is silently being questioned, even if this wasn't his Dumbledore.

With a soft gaze towards the boy "If you don't mind Mr Potter, was it some sort of portal?"

"Not really." Harry muttered, then snapping to attention upon realising Dumbledore wanted him to elaborate, he considered the older wizard's gaze and cleared his throat. "No, it was sort of an accident."

"An accident?" Dumbledore inquired, wondering what the catalyst for this misadventure.

"Yes, Voldemort fooled me into breaking into the ministry" Harry said, stopping for a moment to recollect the last few hours, "The Death Eaters were lying in wait, they needed me to get the… the Prophecy!"

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled the orb, pulsing with light from his pocket. Harry began to read, desperate to discover what had bound him to Voldemort and why his parents had to die. Suddenly the orb glowed blindingly white and a voice, soft and delicate began to speak "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..". _Dumbledore's mind was beset by images of the future, a voice telling him to trust Harry.

As it finished the light dimmed and the delicate script which had once burned like fire faded away, all that remained was a clear orb before that to turned to dust. The prophecy which had governed his life had disappeared, scattered to the four winds. The reason everything happened to him was gone in an instant.

Snapping back to the present or up until recently, the past, Harry described the confrontation with Dolohov and his subsequent victory, gaining a passing compliment on his skills. "It was during Sirius and Bellatrix duel."

"Go on Mr Po-Harry" Dumbledore encouraged

"Well a spell rebounded of Sirius' shield and slammed into a shelf above me and the next thing I see is hundreds of time turners raining down on me" Harry fell silent with this last sentence, his own knowledge on the rules of time travel already answering his next question.

"I won't be able go home, will I?" the question jolting the older wizard from his thoughts. Harry already suspected the answer but despite this turned to the wise headmaster, hope veiled behind his hollow eyes. Throughout his time in the wizarding world, he had never heard of a Time-Turner sending someone forward through time, only backwards, and he figured Hermione would have mentioned this after the climatic end of his third year.

"I'm sorry m'boy, but I've never heard of something like this being possible." Dumbledore answered, a sad smile forming on his face hoping to lessen the blow. The funny thing about time was that you could return to the past but never travel forwards, the future was never secure, and therefore an impossibility to venture there.

_Hermione and Ron, I'll never see them again_, Harry immediately thought to himself, putting his head in his hands once more with tears flowing freely down his cheeks as the realisation struck his mind. _I'll never see the rest of Dumbledore's Army; the Weasleys, the Order, they're all gone;_ he would never see them again. That fact hit him like a bludger to the chest and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

Across from him, Dumbledore reached out to him placing his hand on Harry's but even with his unbelievable intellectual strength, the great wizard couldn't form a sentence, and for the first time in a long, long while, he felt inept and powerless.

"It seems Harry, that for the foreseeable future you'll be staying with me." Dumbledore said, knowing that Harry was feeling lost, and with everything he knew gone. Harry would be vulnerable and if not handled correctly, would fall into a spiralling depression with each passing moment. The subject of his transportation would eventually need to be investigated thoroughly though Dumbledore knew now would not be the best time to ask.

A few minutes of silence went by with Harry just sitting there wondering what to do with his life, and then, looking at Dumbledore, his tear stained cheeks visible "What do I do know Professor?" Harry questioned, knowing he was stuck here Harry knew he had to move forward, just as he had always done when life sent a curve ball his way. _Admittedly this is probably the largest curve ball_, despite the situation Harry gave a small chuckle at his luck. _Of course I would find a way to fall through time. _

"Strive forward in life Harry, you mustn't give in to despair." Dumbledore answered, getting to his feet and began pacing acrosss the room. "Live your life as you would have lived." He continued, gazing out the window.

"I was just finishing my fifth year." Harry sighed, as Ron and Hermione's faces jumped into his thoughts once again, Harry couldn't imagine his final years at Hogwarts without his friends. He would never see them as his friends; instead, all they would be was children twenty years younger than him when they were finally born, if they were ever born. Suddenly, one thought popped into his mind, which brought a smile to his: it was 1975; his parents were in Hogwarts at that time. He would actually be able to meet his parents; and though the image that he saw in the Mirror of Erised would not come true, he would be able to talk with them and laugh with them and enjoy their company as friends. Albeit as a wizard their same age rather than their son. _A wizard older than them_, he corrected himself, his smile once again slipping from his face, his mood dropping with it.

"So you wish to continue your education at Hogwarts then?" Dumbledore asked, sitting forward in his chair a bit to be closer to Harry.

"I…I guess so." Harry nodded, knowing that as he seemed to be stuck in the past he would need to continue with his education, if he wanted to continue with his life . He answered Dumbledore's question with an affirmative nod, though the hope that he would someday be able to return to his past. _Or is it present or even future, bugger time travel it's to bloody confusing._ Then, thinking back to the prophecy, the threat of Voldemort jumped to the front of his thoughts, as if he suddenly remembered the evil wizard was very much alive during this time as well. "Professor, I have information about Voldemort that you might not know."

"Later Mr Potter, we must secure your place here first , we can discuss Voldemort during the school year." Dumbledore smiled politely, while interested in what Harry knew, his thoughts were on the safety on the boy in front of him . Though he was impressed by Harry's determination and his use of Tom's title; one which wizards twice his age feared to speak, spoke of his inner courage.

"We will head to Hogwarts tomorrow, I have business at Gringotts and I'm sure you would like to get some more rest" Dumbledore's eyes twinkling under his half-moon glasses.

"Can I have a look round sir?" Harry questioned, wondering how different Diagon Alley would look in this time period.

"You may if you wish but be here at 11am tomorrow so I can take you to be sorted" Dumbledore continued as he stepped out of the room.

With the sound of light steps slowly fading down the corridor Harry's face formed a small smile. No matter where or when he was Dumbledore was still the same and perhaps he wouldn't be as alone as he thought.

A.N. I've been thinking about a Percy Jackson story for a while and have finally decided to put pen to paper, so to speak. The basic idea is to have a story following a group of British demigods, which runs parallel to Percy's story from The Lightning Thief to The Last Olympian. If anyone has any ideas for secondary characters please go over to that story and post in the review section and if anyone wants to suggest mythical figures to appear please put those down as well. 


End file.
